The success of an organization depends largely on the ability of its employees to discover, analyze, and act on Line Of Business (LOB) data and operational information. Unfortunately, there is traditionally a deep divide between enterprise systems used to collect and manage data and the desktop tools that information workers use to communicate and act on this information.
Applications that enable organizations to connect their desktop programs to line-of-business systems in an intuitive, cost-effective way may increase worker efficiency as well as employee satisfaction. By providing information workers with the information they need to make sound, timely business decisions, workers may become more productive and organizations more agile.
Enabling information workers to view and act on business data from within familiar desktop programs, such as electronic mail, spreadsheet, or word processing applications, may reduce workload on enterprise IT administrators and designers as well.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.